gtafandomcom-20200222-history
King in Exile
King in Exile is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Varrios Los Aztecas veteran Cesar Vialpando from a home in the trailer park in the town of Angel Pine in Whetstone, San Andreas. Mission Carl enters the trailer, with Cesar and Kendl being there. They greet each other, with Cesar furious over the recent events in Los Santos. Cesar angrily expresses a desire to return to the city and put to stop the drug dealing on his gang's turf, but Carl and Kendl dissuade him from doing so. When Carl tries to calm Cesar down, the latter reminds and explains to Carl that Big Smoke and the C.R.A.S.H. team are behind the drug dealing. Carl responds to Cesar with incredulity, arguing that Big Smoke would never get involved in drug dealing, and that the drug epidemic is the fault of the C.R.A.S.H. team. Both Kendl and Cesar try to convince Carl of Smoke's responsibility for the dealing and Balla/LSPD ambush of the Grove Street Families, but Carl is still unwilling to believe them. Deciding to monitor the highway from San Fierro to Los Santos for any suspicious activity, Carl leaves the trailer after telling the pair to lay low for a while. Reward There is no reward for this mission, but Catalina will call Carl after its completion, unlocking the mission First Base, Loco Syndicate Drug Courier and Big Smoke's Cash. Post-mission phone call script Carl Johnson: Hello? Catalina: Where you been, asshole? Why don't you call, eh? Carl Johnson: Well, I was just about to call you, but- Catalina: LIAR! You've been hanging out with those stinking putas! Carl Johnson: No! No, if you'd just let me- Catalina: Silence! Get up here, we've got places to rob! Carl Johnson: Look, I'm in the middle of some shit right- Gallery KingInExile-GTASA-SS1.png|Cesar and Kendl are embracing each other in a trailer in Angel Pine. KingInExile-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl arrives to check on them. KingInExile-GTASA-SS3.png|Carl asks Kendl how she's doing and the two hug. KingInExile-GTASA-SS4.png|Cesar says that he only left Los Santos now to secure Kendl. KingInExile-GTASA-SS6.png|Cesar says that he intends to return to Los Santos and kill the drug dealers that have overtaken the streets. KingInExile-GTASA-SS7.png|Carl tells Cesar that he will surely die if he decides to go back to Los Santos and pretend try to reclaim his lost pride. KingInExile-GTASA-SS8.png|Kendl joins the conversation and says that she will not stand losing Cesar over his pride. KingInExile-GTASA-SS9.png|As Cesar starts getting angry, Carl tells him to relax. KingInExile-GTASA-SS10.png|Carl assures Cesar that things back in Los Santos will get handled once the right time comes. KingInExile-GTASA-SS11.png|Cesar reminds Carl that they already now who the enemies in their story are. KingInExile-GTASA-SS12.png|Cesar says that the enemies are Carl's best friends - Big Smoke and Ryder, KingInExile-GTASA-SS13.png|As well as the two cops that intend to control Los Santos' underworld by any means necessary - Tenpenny and Pulaski. KingInExile-GTASA-SS14.png|As Cesar sees the doubt in Carl's eyes, he pleads with him to admit that Big Smoke and Ryder are drug dealers. KingInExile-GTASA-SS15.png|Carl refuses to admit that his best friends are a part of the disease corrupting Los Santos. He says that they might be working with C.R.A.S.H., but they surely are not a part of the drug trade. KingInExile-GTASA-SS17.png|Kendl joins Cesar in trying to open Carl's eyes and Kendl asks Carl how he thinks Smoke managed to buy a new house in Idlewood if not by doing some other business on the side. KingInExile-GTASA-SS18.png|Kendl pleads with Carl to leave his street mentality behind and take a moment to think about what Cesar showed him. KingInExile-GTASA-SS20.png|Cesar informs Carl that he heard about Big Smoke and Ryder sending out cars to San Fierro twice every week. KingInExile-GTASA-SS21.png|Cesar says that according to rumor, the cars come back carrying drug shipments. KingInExile-GTASA-SS22.png|Carl thanks Cesar for the information and says that he will keep an eye out on the highway to San Fierro. KingInExile-GTASA-SS23.png|Carl says that he'll intercept Big Smoke and Ryder's cars if he spots them. KingInExile-GTASA-SS24.png|Carl tells Cesar and Kendl to keep on laying low and promises them that he'll return eventually. KingInExile-GTASA-SS25.png|Carl leaves the trailer, leaving Kendl and Cesar alone... KingInExile-GTASA-SS26.png|Outside of the trailer, Carl gets a call. KingInExile-GTASA-SS27.png|Catalina is on the other line, shouting at Carl and asking him where he's been. KingInExile-GTASA-SS28.png|Catalina angrily asks Carl why he didn't call her. KingInExile-GTASA-SS29.png|Carl says that he was going to call her soon, but gets cut off before he can finish his sentence. KingInExile-GTASA-SS30.png|Catalina calls Carl a liar and says that he didn't contact her earlier because he was with prostitutes. KingInExile-GTASA-SS31.png|Carl tries to deny Catalina's accusations, but gets cut off again. KingInExile-GTASA-SS32.png|Catalina tells Carl to keep his excuses to himself and tells him to get to her hideout soon. KingInExile-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl tries to make a final excuse to Catalina, but she hangs up before he can finish. KingInExile-GTASA-SS35.png|Carl should now visit Catalina at her hideout in Fern Ridge... Trivia *As with Fish in a Barrel, no "Mission Passed" message appears at the end of the mission. *The music played in the Trailer is "Between The Sheets" by The Isley Brothers, which can also be heard on Bounce FM. *This is the only time Kendl calls her brother by his nickname, CJ. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_31_-_King_in_Exile_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_31_-_King_in_Exile_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_31_-_King_in_Exile_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} de:King in Exile es:King in Exile pl:Król na wygnaniu Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas